Of The Sound Episode 04/Transcript
A day at Skyriver, the country of rainbows, which currently was not as peaceful as it has been ever since it recovered from the Kamonian elite warriors' attacks. At the moment, the world of Skyriver was the target by an attack once more. The environment and parts of the castle were burning or were already burnt down. Some fairies used their powers to stop the flames, but this didn't change Skyriver's situation. It has been attacked by sorcerer of fire, known as Bolero. He was a cursed tune, like those who attacked earth at the same time. “Cerulean, over here!” A vanilla colored fairy called, pointing at another fire. “Got it, Vanilla!” The blue fairy nodded and headed towards the flame. “I hope the Kamonian is doing well…” The vanilla fairy wondered with a worried tone. Meanwhile, at a different place of Skyriver; the environment was even more damaged than anywhere esle. This place resembled a battlefield more than the others. After a smoke of an explosion faded, a young boy was seen comming out of the dust and started attacking Bolero. The young boy was Loo, who was pretty hurt. Due to the wounds and scars his body showed, it was obvious that he had fought Bolero for a long time already.. “I have to admit, you are strong.” Bolero said quite unimpressed. “However, your powers are no match to mine - of course.” “Quit being arrogant! You better be happy that I'm still weakened from my last fight.” Loo shouted at Bolero in a serious tone. Over the whole time, he was holding his blade in his both hands. When he was just about to attack Bolero one more time, a red light appeared under their feet. The ground they were standing on started to crack. Only a few seconds later, the sky over the humans' world showed the same cracks as the ground of Skyriver did. The crack opened and both, Loo and Bolero fell through it. Without a warning, the two enemies were heading towards the surface of earth so fast, that they hardly could react to it. At least Loo was unable to react in time; Bolero managed to use his powers and get himself back to ground safely. While the people of Feather Castletown were surprised by the lights in the sky, they couldn't see Loo, who was obviously panicking about crushing the earth any time soon. As he was panicking, he had only two thoughts, which were, "Shit, what's that?!" and "Screw panicking for taking away my abilities!" However, as he was panicking, he continually opened and closed his hands, which activated a power of which he had no idea he owned it. He didn't even realize he used that power, which slowed down his fall for several seconds. The spell lost its power as soon as Loo opened his eyes. However, some seconds later, he landed on the earth's ground. To his surprise, he survived the fall, but seconds after his unsafe landing, he lost his consciouness. OPENING At the city of Feather Castletown, the students left the Feather Castle High, while only their bags were shown. It was an obvious guess that the eight girls of the Guardian Angels Team were part of those students. "Hey, I see you are still carrying that picture." Sapphire said and her voice sounded like she was smiling, though it seemed a little like she was also teasing the one she was talking to. The one was obviously Diamond. She was the only of the team to carry a picture at her bag. "Of course I am. You don't need to be so surprised about that everytime." Diamond answered calmly. She didn't seem surprised, and her voice didn't sound like she put any further emotion in her words. "Looking at it calms her down, Sapphire." Emerald said and let out a sigh in order to protect Diamond. During their whole conversation, none of the girls were shown, neither was where they were heading to. But it was obvious that they wear heading to the train station. Back at the center of the town, Loo has just regained his consciousness. With exhausted and sleepy expressions, he lifted his head and looked around. Even though his expressions were sleepy, it was visible that he had a lot pain. While trying to realize what happened, Loo didn't notice that people were gathering around him, wondering if he was fine. A girl tried to talk to him, however, he didn't hear her. At first. The girl seemed to know him, as she continually asked, "K-Kuraisoba-san?" The girl talked to him with a calm voice and almost sounded as worried as Diamond would be. "Uh..." Loo let out a sigh. As it seemed, he still hadn't realized all of the things that happened around him. But then. "Uh!" Gathering up all his remaining powers, he jumped up, landed at his feet without losing his balance. "Ah." The girl was quite surprised by that. "A-are you alright?" She wondered, even though it was obvious that he was not fine at all. "Uh. Uhu." Loo nodded as confident as he could be at the moment. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me just because I'm a little hurt. They'll heal again. They always do." Loo said with a confident voice, trying to act as relaxed as he could. "I-I wouldn't be so sure about that." The girl said and shook her head. "Yeah, I think a rational thinking person would say so..." Loo sighed and slightly agreed with the girl. "Ah, but you know what? If you remember me, you remember Dia- I mean Shirosora-san too, right? I was looking for her. So if you see her anywhere around here. Tell her about this and she'll care for me. So I'm fine." He added nodding at the girl and started walking. Even though he acted calm, his movements were not calm at all. He could hardly move, but managed to get away from the crowed that gathered around him. "Uh..." The girl said in surprise. She was probably thinking about following him, but one of her friends dragged her with her. "Let's go and talk to Shirosora-san!" The friend said determined. Around the corner, Loo was about to sit down again as the pain felt like it would kill him anytime soon. He lend a hand against the wall. "Uh... I can't... I need to..." He mumbled in pain and managed to get his limbs to keep moving. At the same time, Bolero has managed to get in contact with the other tunes. He already knew that they had gathered at earth. They also knew about the rumor of the Guardian Angels, so they came here together in order to fight them off. "Ah, Bolero, you are late." Serenade said quite unimpressed. "Aha, who do you think you are talking with me like that?!" Bolero answered short but sounded quite arrogant. "And yet, Skyriver is still breathing?" Serenade wondered still unimpressed. "Quit acting superiour. You don't have to fight against a semi-powerful Shadow Human." Bolero said arrogantly and protected himself. "Semi-powerful Shadow Human, huh? Things are getting interesting, I see." Serenade said quite interested in the story. "But for now, I want you to greet the rumor of the Angels. You got to fight against them as well." Serenade said and disappeared again. "Rumor?" Bolero wondered but Serenade was gone already. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm falling through a crack in the sky and you relax while telling me to fight?!" He shouted at the pond where Serenade was just two seconds before. "Angels, huh?" He then mumbled. “And, how was your latest recording?” Sapphire wondered and was looking at Rubellit in order to start a conversation with her. “Pretty average. Though the director was way too strict. It’s not like I’m still a child!” Rubellit explained in a rather complaining tone. “As long as your album comes any time soon.” Sapphire replied with a smile on her lips. “Is the album the only thing you care about?” Diamond sighed but wasn't really surprised by Sapphire. “Of course not. I care for the music! For the fans – for me, I’m a fan.” Sapphire out her hand at her chest while explaining herself. “However, don't be so fixated on me… After all,… we have our personal junior actress right over here!” Rubellit announced as she pointed at Topaz. “Right…” Topaz answered smiling. “Geez, so many of us will get famous soon... How are we going to survive that?” Amber wondered while laughing. She turned around and looked at Ruby with a smile. “We’ll be famous around the town, right Emerald?” Ruby answered smiling. “You bet!” Emerald agreed. “Well, I’m trying to hold back. It’s enough if my parents are famous.” Diamond added with a smile. “Thank god…” Loo's weak voice appeared right behind Diamond. The girls were quite surprised and first couldn't believe that they actually just heard that voice. They turned around and saw the hurt Kamonian, who just came around the corner. "Loo!" The girls said together and they all sounded in surprise. "Wow, are you alright? You don't look like it, huh." Topaz said quite shocked. "What are you doing here... I mean... Shouldn't you be in Kamon?!" Ruby wondered curiously, however Loo never got the chance to answer her question. Because just when he was about to say something, Diamond already started hugging him and almost dragged the injured one down. "Oh." She mumbled in surprise as she noticed that he had problems to keep balance. "You don't know how much I missed you." She said happily and had a few tears in her eyes. "But really, shouldn't you be in Kamon?" Diamond wondered and repeated Ruby's question. "Even though I'd like to answer..." Low mumbled, looking at Diamond and then the other girls. "Attack incoming." He said warning and stopped the incoming fire ball with his sword. The attack has been crushed, but the impact of it smashed Loo to the ground. “Well, look at that. We meet again.” Bolero greeted Low quite arrogantly. "Why, you...!" Loo shouted angrily and tried to get up. However, this time, he wasn't able to lift his body. "I can't. Dia. Girls, I'm sorry but please..." He mumbled. “I can’t go on…” After his words, the girls were even more shocked, but didn't hesitate and transformed. "Don't worry, we'll be your back-up!" Sapphire announced determined. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” “We are the Guardian Stars!” After the girls introduced themselves, Loo realized, “They are different from before…” However, after that, he lost his concentration. "Are you kidding me? That is your rumor?" Bolero shouted and started laughing at the Angels. "Stop being so arrogant, you jerk!" Heather shouted angrily. "I’ll go!" Crimson shouted and summoned her eternal fire. “Eternal Fire!” She shouted and her hands started glowing, covered with fire. “You play with fire, huh? Then you gotta fight me!” She said serious. “Well, well, why not.” Bolero said quite amused and accepting Crimson’s challenge. However, for the other Angels he created a fiery monster, which should distract them. “Darama! So you also have got something to play with” Then the monster rose and attacked the remaining seven or more like six, as Whitney stayed behind with Loo. “Isn't there any way to cure those wounds?” Whitney wondered quite worried. "Like I said, you'd be worried and care for them." Loo said smiling while looking at Diamond “Y-you changed your hairstyle.” He then added a little surprised. “Ah, no. they’re still twin tails. But Low, please try to concentrate.” Whitney said calm. “I’m concentrating on not losing my consciousness, again. So please accept that I won't be a big help right now.” Loo said calm. “You never got to Kamon, did you?” Whitney then wondered in a quite sad tone. He just shook his head. “I was on my way home but then we heard that multiple places have been attacked. I went to Skyriver.” Loo explained in an exhausted tone. “Stay strong, we will help you.” Whitney said and hugged him slightly so it would not hurt too much. Then she went to help the other Angels in the fight. “It’s burning. And I’m not joking.” Sienna said serious. “Azure, use your water powers. I will freeze it, then you can attack it easier.” Whitney said serious. “Alright! It's sure nice to have to true Whitney back!” Azure said proud. “Alright, then let’s do this!” Saffron said serious. “As soon as it is weakened, we will finish it with our attack.” Lavender said and nodded at Heather. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go!” Cyan agreed as well and then they started attacking. First, Azure used her Navy Blue Arrow and the Whitney froze the time. Like Whitney said, the fire was gone now and they could attack it. Cyan nodded at the others. She, Sienna and Saffron the attacked the monster with their normal, combat attacks and managed to drag them to the ground. “Now’s your chance!” Sienna shouted at Heather and Lavender. “Let’s go, Heather!” Lavender said and then the two used their Dreamy Kiss, which purified the Monster. “Team work is the best!” The girls cheered but then turned to Crimson, to support her if she needed help. But she did well. Luckily Low had weakened Bolero already. Sure, he was not wounded as bad as Low, but still. He was no match for Crimson like that. “You chose the wrong Kamonian to attack. Seriously, why do you attack a member of our team? Are you stupid?” Crimson then wondered, after she attacked him. “Like I’m afraid of little girls.” Bolero said arrogant. “You are nothing more than a cursed tone, so shut up!” Azure said serious. “Yeah, we leave you the ability to leave now. You can go, or you’ll be defeated. On your first day!” Crimson then said threatening. Bolero didn’t think long. He wasn’t really the kind of person who’d run away but he needed to recharge his powers. With these thoughts, Bolero disappeared. “Yes! We did it. Well done everyone!” Crimson said cheering. As the girls lost their transformation, they turned around to Loo, who managed to stand up again. He was holding a piece of paper. “What’s that?” Ruby wondered as she looked at it. “Ah, it’s Kamonian.” She said nodding after she was unable to read anything. “I know how I can be fixed – I mean healed.” Loo then said calm. “One of the fairies needs to go to Kamon. And find Kila. She’s a healer.” Loo added. “Kamon, how?” White wondered. “The rainbow bridge, like you wanted to send me home. One of you needs to go…” “We can’t leave…” Pink said thinking. “Can't you think of any better way, Loo?” Sapphire then wondered. “I can feel that I’m losing my consciousness right away. So no, no I can't!” He answered strict. “I’ll go!” Melody then said and took the paper Loo was holding. “I’ll be back as fast as I can! I mean I don’t know you, but you fought Bolero, so I owe you something!” She said seriously and left. “She’s nice and a good help, but she talks to much.” Amethyst sighed. “Can you still teleport us home? Do you have enough powers?” Diamond wondered quite worried. He just nodded. The same day, at the evening, the girls were waiting in the kitchen of Diamond' home. The orange light of the sun was shining through the windows. While the girls were waiting, Low was sitting on the bed, which he used to sleep the last two years. “Oh my... Loo, why do you always hurt yourself that bad?!” A woman sighed. “I’m sorry Kila. But this time it was not my fault.” He anwered smiling. He didn’t sound exhausted or hurt anymore. “I will leave this scratch so no one will question you.” She said and pointed at the scar in his face. "You tend to leave scars when healing me." Loo looked at Kila and remembered the last times she healed him. "Because it would be no use. You'd be hurt again right away." Kila sighed. “Don’t worry about the scar. Even though Kamonians and the people from earth are both considered as humans, but we are still diferent. That scar will disappear.” “Oh, that’s good. Then I’ll keep my cute look.” Loo said jokingly. “Ah, please don’t tell the girls that I called myself cute.” He then added. “Try to be more careful, ok?” Kila said quite worried. “I’ll try.” Loo answered. Then the two went downstairs, to the girls. “Ah! You are fine again!” Diamond said smiling and started hugging him. “But… I thought you could heal all wounds.” Sapphire said surprised. “I can, but I refused to heal every single scar of that trouble maker a long time ago.” Kila explained short. “It would be no use. I would get hurt right after I was healed anyway.” Loo repeated what Kila just said, even though he knows how Kila thinks about him. “Exactly.” Kila nodded. “I’ll bring you back to Kamon then!” Melody said, flying over to Kila. “By the way, Loo why did you tell us to get Kila?” White wondered. “She is the only healer I know – who knows me.” Loo explained smiling. “I guess when your son is considered as the best friend of this trouble maker, you do get to know him.” Kila sighed. “So she’s Voide’s mother.” The girls mumbled. “So anyway. Thank you for helping us.” Diamond said bowing. “We’ll be off now~” Melody said and left with Kila. “It’s good to have you back.” Diamond said smiling, while hugging Loo. ENDING Category:Transcripts